Love is a Revolving Door
by 4mation
Summary: "Between the two of them, Anna can piece together a whole relationship" (Elsanna/Kristanna/friendship!Kristelsa) (Warning: view only if 16 or older)


**Love is a Revolving Door**

Title: Love is a Revolving Door

Author: 4mation

Type: One-shot

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Humour, Friendship, Family, Character Study

Warnings: Incest, fem!Slash, Bisexuality, Mentioned Mature Content

Pairing: Elsanna, Kristanna, friendship!Kristelsa

Characters: Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf

Summary: "Between the two of them, Anna can piece together a whole relationship"

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All names mentioned do not represent the true persons. All brand names do not belong to the author. No copyright laws or personal privacy laws are intended to be infringed.

A/N: Before we get started, a warning: this work is a high T. That means that it is fit only for 16+ year olds, as there is mention of explicit content, but not enough to warrant an M rating. You have been warned.

Since I'm currently exhausted from the work I've been pouring into Argos and Café Liégeois, to the point that I think that if I write any more for those two fics the quality will be extremely questionable, I decided to take a short break from those two and work on something that's been scratching about in my head for a while. This doesn't really have a plot and is more or less my version of a drabble. Still, I hope that you're willing to forgive me if this isn't very tidy, and hopefully you guys can still get some enjoyment from reading this. Enjoy! J

P.S. I suppose that this can be viewed as a warm supplement to Argos, if you want to see it that way ^.^

* * *

"Do you have to go?"

Anna's pleading sounds oddly pathetic, even to her, as the Princess lies back in the tumble of blankets strewn across the bed. Wrapping a white bedsheet securely around herself to keep safe from the chills, Anna props herself up on an elbow to watch as Elsa stands in front of her full-length mirror. Anna's eyes rake up and down the lithe, willowy form, appreciating her sister's pale curves and smooth skin. The ginger-haired girl can't help but let out a mew of disappointment as underclothes sculpted from icy threads spin their way across Elsa's body, covering her up as the Queen selects a dress from her expansive selection.

"Look, Anna, I already explained this to you. This meeting _has_ to go perfectly. Gunpowder is the technology of the future, and since we don't have the resources to make our own, we need to establish solid trade relations with China. There's talk of a new design of firearm, something they're calling a 'flintlock'. Gods know that we need some new innovations if we want Arendelle to remain independent."

"Elsa, you're talking about _buying weapons_."

"Anna," and there it is, that sigh combined with the straightening of posture and the squaring of the shoulders, sure signs that what was about to follow was a lecture from Her Majesty herself, "as Queen, there are things that I must do to ensure the safety of our kingdom. Even if I personally find this whole endeavour distasteful to say the least, the fact remains that the Council has _not_ done a good job of taking care of Arendelle in the years after Mother and Father's deaths. In all fairness, the kingdom's barely functioning as it is. I had no idea that there would be so much to do, so much to fix. The treasury's been mysteriously empty for the past three years, our industries are still using cheap, out-dated and inefficient methods to produce goods, and our military is blindingly adequate at best and utterly laughable at worst. If I don't do something, and fast, then we'll have no money, no trade, and no defences."

"We'll always have ice," Anna points out. "People will always be willing to buy ice."

"Ice," Elsa says grimly as she tightens her corset, hands of snow fluttering around her and helping to tie the strings, "is hardly a resource in great demand."

"And we'll have you," Anna continues, pretending not to hear. "We'll always have Queen Elsa, the Snow Sorceress."

Elsa laughs bitterly at that.

"'the Snow Sorceress'? Where'd you hear that one?"

"I do hear things when I go into town, you know. I listen to what our people have to say."

"Well then, obviously they must be taking care to speak gently around your ears," Elsa comments as her frosty creations assist her in wriggling into a regal verdant dress. "I've heard that they have other, less nice names for me when they've had a few drinks. 'The Ice Witch'. 'The Cold Curse'. 'The Frosty B-'"

"Stop it," Anna scolds, rolling out of bed. She wraps the blanket tighter around her, shivering, and waddles awkwardly towards her sister, praying that she doesn't trip. Successfully making the trip without falling flat on her face, Anna burrows her lips into the crook of Elsa's neck, sighing against the cool flesh.

"I don't care if people call you nasty names in the inns. Everyone says stupid things when they're drunk. How do you keep hearing about all this stuff anyway?"

Anna feels Elsa shudder against her lips, before pulling herself away so that she can button up the collar of her dress.

"A little bird flies into my office every morning and whispers secrets into my ear," the Queen says airily.

Anna pouts, miffed by her sister's vagueness.

"Fine, keep your secrets. The point I'm trying to make is that, so long as you're here, who will try and give us trouble? You can freeze an entire kingdom with no training, completely by accident. They're probably scared stiff of you! Who'll try to cause problems for us with you on the throne, giving everyone that scary look you practice in the mirror?"

Elsa flushes.

"How did you kno-"

"How did I know that you take the time to practice all your royal expressions after washing up every morning?" Anna giggles. "It's simple, Elsa. I always watch you whenever you're naked."

Elsa groans at that as she pulls on her gloves.

"Be serious, Anna. Yes, they're scared of me. Yes, that'll probably stop them from trying anything. But I've lived in fear of my powers for thirteen years, and that was more than enough fear to last a lifetime. I don't want my powers to be something terrifying, something to be afraid of. I don't want people to talk about them in scary bedtime stories for their children, and I don't want them to be a military deterrent. They can be beautiful and I can do such amazing things with them, and I want other people to see that too!

"Besides, what happens afterwards, Anna? What about when I die? Not that I'm planning to!" Elsa amends quickly, no doubt seeing the outraged look on Anna's face. "I mean, years from now, when I'm all old and wrinkled, like a really pale prune. What then? What about all the generations of Arendelle children who have yet to be born? Who will protect them when I'm gone, if not our soldiers and the weapons they carry?

"Killing is a bad thing, Anna, it always is, no matter what people say. And weapons are nothing more than tools to make killing easier. But sometimes, for the sake of the kingdom and for the sake of its people, we need to do bad things. Do you understand?"

Anna ducks her head, feeling embarrassed about her earlier outburst of childishness. She gives a little nod, silently berating herself. She knows this, she knows all of this, remembers all those lessons that had been painful for both her and the tutors. But somehow, all of that just went flying out of her head when she thought about Elsa, and about what Elsa could do. Her sister had always been a marvel, Anna supposed, but there was something about her having powers that just made the whole situation a little unreal, like a fairy tale. And that made it so much easier to think of life as one big fairy tale.

_"Well, I did that before,"_ Anna thinks bitterly, remembering terrible cold and awful heartbreak, remembering a tall man pouring water on a fire as he calmly explained his plot to take over the throne. _"And we all know how well that ended."_

Elsa turns around from her mirror to see Anna standing forlornly, looking so lost in her blanket, head dipped as she gloomily poked the end of the bedsheet with her toe. Elsa's expression softens and she reaches in to lift her sister's chin.

"Hey, cheer up snowflake," Elsa says, pressing a quick kiss to Anna's cheek. "It's not all that bad. This meeting's mostly a formality; the Chinese ambassadors have pretty much already decided that the trade agreement is settled, my sources tell me. They just want to see if Arendelle makes for a good long-term investment, which means that all I have to do is make sure that they're happy for the rest of their stay here. It'll be easy."

"All right," Anna grumbles, leaning in to peck Elsa on the cheek in return. She looks at her older sister, who looks so regal and respectable now that she is back in her royal garments, queenly mask securely in place. Already, Anna can feel the uninhibited love and bared souls of the night slipping away, hiding from the light of day. "How long do you think this meeting will last? Will I see you for lunch?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," Elsa admits. "I don't think so, no. Does it really matter though? I thought that you and Kristoff were going into town for a lunch date today."

Anna blushes despite herself.

"It's not really a date today! It's just, you know, a friendly lunch. Olaf will be there as well, and Kristoff did invite you as well!"

Elsa gives a small, tinkling laugh, a pretty little display that befits a Queen. Anna cheers herself up by thinking about the undignified snorts and cackles Elsa lets loose when Anna tickles that spot below the blonde's ribs.

"Tell him that I say thanks for the offer, but I'm busy today. Maybe next time."

"Sure," Anna says, trying hard not to let her disappointment show. At night, when no one is watching, Elsa is all promises and 'I love you' and 'We'll be together forever, Anna, I swear' as the two buck against each other's hands, kissing sloppily as sweat runs down their bodies in clear sheens. But whenever the sun rises and the reason of day breaks, all of those fervent whispers evaporate into the Queen's formal apology and a non-committal 'next time'.

* * *

It occurs to Anna later after lunch, while she's shopping for some flowers with Kristoff in the town square, that while Elsa is her lover, Kristoff is her boyfriend.

"What about these? They smell really nice!" Anna asks the ice harvester excitedly, thrusting the bouquet into his arms while the shopkeeper smiles fondly and chuckles at the display of young love. "Don't you think these would go great in a vase by your bedroom window?"

"Anna," Kristoff says as he tries to get the pollen-covered stems out of his nose. "They're really great and all, but I don't think I want to wake up every morning and see obnoxious yellow petals waving me 'Good Morning'."

"Okay, then, what about these?" Anna picks up a particularly gaudy collection of tulips and roses, picturing how pretty they'd look in Kristoff's cottage in the light of the midday sun. "These colours would go amazingly with your sofa!"

"Uh, maybe," Kristoff says uncertainly, trying to fathom how bright red and sky-blue would complement his scruffy couch that was perpetually covered in grey reindeer hairs.

Anna decides to interpret his ambiguous answer as an affirmative. She bounces energetically to face the shopkeeper.

"How much for the bouquet?"

The old man smiles benevolently, the crows' feet at the corners of his warmly content eyes crinkling.

"For the Princess and the Royal Ice Deliverer? Consider them a gift, a small token of my appreciation for your continued support of this humble establishment."

"Don't be silly," Anna giggles. "Of course we have to pay! How much?"

The shopkeeper lets out a laugh, an honest thing that rumbles from the centre of his ponderous belly to burst forth in a mighty display of mirth and love for the Princess's kind heart.

"Five silvers, m'lady. I bit expensive, I know, but we get these special from the riverside. If you want, I could sell it to you for twenty bronze-"

"No, it's quite all right," Anna beams. She pats the inside of her petticoat, frowning. "Now, where's my coin purse? I swear I put it in my left pocket. Maybe it was the right pocket…?"

"No, it's right here," Kristoff says with a sigh and a smile, pulling the purse out of his jacket. "You dropped it earlier at the bakery, while you were squealing at how cute the gingerbread men were. I was wondering how long it would take you to realise it was gone."

Anna blushes lightly and the shopkeeper laughs again.

"My, aren't you a lucky woman, Princess Anna? Having someone like Lord Kristoff around to pick up after you, just like my own missus has to do for me!"

Kristoff's cheeks turn an adorable pink at that.

"I-I'm not a Lord, Mr Arvid. Please, don't be mistaken. I just make sure all the sleighs arrive on time, that's all."

"Oh, stop being modest," Anna chuckles as she digs her elbow into his ribs while counting out five silver coins from her purse. "He makes it sound like it's nothing tough, but I've seen just how many sleighs you're in charge of. You could make your own fleet, you big goof." Anna turns back to the shopkeeper, and she stacks the coins on the counter. "Here you are, Mr Arvid. Thanks for the bouquet! Have a lovely day!"

"Any day that I get to see you two is a lovely day, Your Highness!" Arvid bows deeply, his chin folding into his great stomach. "Send my regards to the Queen!"

"Will do," Anna replies cheerfully as she pushes open the shop door, bouquet in one arm and Kristoff linked in the other. "Take care!"

"And you too, Princess Anna! And you, Lord Kristoff!"

"Uh, yeah, sure, bye!" Kristoff greets back as he's dragged outside by his girlfriend, not having enough time to point out, once again, that he is _not_ a lord.

"Mr Arvid sure is nice," Anna says smiling as she breathes in the scent of the flowers. "He's always so warm and friendly without trying to flatter us."

"Speak for yourself," Kristoff grumbles. "Who even calls me 'Lord' anyway?"

"Well, you _are_ official Royal Ice Master and Deliverer," Anna teases, linking her fingers with Kristoff. "That's an official title and everything. It even comes with its own medal! I think I'm going to swoon."

"Oh, shut up," Kristoff says, turning red again. "I swear, Sven likes wearing that medal more than I do. Parading around proudly like a show pony; Grand Pabbie did not raise us to be show-offs!"

"Oh, relax, Kristoff. Sven's just doing his part, showing all the other reindeer that he's someone to be respected. You should do that more often."

"You want me to throw my weight around like some village bully?"

"No, I'm expecting you to realise that there is a time and place for humble behaviour, and that working hours in front of your crew isn't it."

"What? I love my crew, they love me, and we all love ice! What's the problem with that?"

"Nothing! It's great that you've got a positive relationship with the people working with and for you! But never forget, you are the Ice Master. That means that you shouldn't be letting people call you 'Kris'. It's undisciplined behaviour!"

"You know," Kristoff says as he rolls his eyes. "If you ever get bored of being a princess, you should sign up for the army. You'd make a great, tough-as-nails commander."

"Now that _would_ be something, wouldn't it?" Anna says brightly, a wicked gleam twinkling in her eye. "General Anna of Arendelle, Commanding Officer of the 5th Legion! New recruits shake in their steel-tipped boots whenever she approaches!"

"Probably because they know that even steel-tipped boots are no match for your level of supernatural clumsiness," Kristoff teases.

Anna slaps him on the shoulder with the bouquet.

"You're horrible!"

"Just telling the truth," Kristoff smirks.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Anna and Kristoff get smacked in the face by a gust of icy wind as Olaf bursts out of an alley. "It's _terrible!_ I need help!"

"Woah, Olaf, calm down!" Anna says, trying to soothe the agitated snowman.

"Yeah, what's the big deal, little man?" Kristoff asks as he brushes snow off his face. "And where's your nose?"

"That's the problem! I was just playing with the door at a bar down the street, because it's so _funny_ how they swing both ways! You know, most doors are either push or pull, but bar doors don't care! You can push them, or pull them, and they still work! It's like the best idea _ever_ and why don't we have more doors like that-"

"Olaf, your nose. Where is it?"

"Argh!" Olaf screams, twig hands clapping his cheeks in horror. "I forgot about my nose! Oh no, this is _terrible_-"

"Olaf, _what happened?_"

"I was playing with the door! I thought it was so funny that I just had to keep pushing, and pulling, and pushing, and pulling, and then I pushed too hard and then the door pushed back!"

Anna and Kristoff blinked simultaneously.

"… Wait, what?"

"I dunno, I'm very confused here too."

"I pushed the door and then it went back, slammed against the wall, and then swung back! Took my head _clean off_! It took me forever to find my head, and then I realised that I don't have my nose anymore! And I don't know where it is!"

"… That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it? Kristoff, this is a national disaster!"

"Olaf, we can just get you another nose. Carrots aren't exactly rare around here."

"But that carrot was one-of-a-kind!" Olaf moans, throwing himself down on the pavement. His flurry cloud hovered gloomily above him. "That was my _first_ nose! The nose that Anna gave me on my birth day!"

"Olaf, you haven't had any birthdays yet."

"I mean my birth day! The day that Elsa made me! Oh, and now it's gone!"

"Look, don't worry, Olaf," Anna says hastily, seeing the look of utter incredulity on Kristoff's face. "I'm sure we'll find your nose."

"Hah?!" The little snowman gave a gasp of surprise, eyes opening wide. "We will?"

"Of course we will," Anna smiles. "Because we're going to help you find it!"

"Ah!" Olaf squeals with delight, springing back to his feet. "Really?"

"Yup." Anna says, nodding her head wisely.

"Really?" Kristoff asks, giving the Princess a look that pleaded 'Please don't commit us to this'.

"Uh-huh."

"100%?"

"Completely."

"Why?"

"Kristoff, just do what I say."

"Anna, these flowers will probably die by the time we find Olaf's nose, and that's even assuming that we can find one bloody carrot in the middle of town-"

"Kristoff!" Anna slams her heel down on Kristoff's toe. "Just do. What. I. Say."

"All right, all right! Geez, no need to get all violent," Kristoff grumbles as he rubs his aching toe.

"Stop whining, the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of your feet will be okay."

"I told you not to mention that! I'm self-conscious about my feet, okay?"

"Let's go bring back my nose!" Olaf declares loudly, having lost interest in Anna and Kristoff's bickering. "Oh, it's just like the good old times again!"

"The good old times when Arendelle was frozen over, Elsa was losing control of her powers and Ann was dying of a frozen heart while all of us were trapped in a blizzard?" Kristoff raises his eyebrow questioningly.

"Yup!" Olaf exclaims obliviously happy. He dashes away back into the alley, chortling all the way.

Kristoff gives Anna a sulky glare.

"Oh, don't look at me like that."

"_How_ do we find Olaf's nose, Anna? Because there's little to no chance that we're ever going to locate a specific carrot in the middle of town. We're just going to waste hours wandering through the entire kingdom, by which time my flowers will be dead, Sven will have starved to death waiting for us, and your sister will probably have frozen Arendelle again in worry over you. _Why_ would you do this to us?"

"Because," Anna said, looking at Kristoff with a cocked eyebrow. "The solution is very easy."

"Oh really? And what's your solution to finding a carrot in the middle of the city, _during_ market day, I might add?"

"Simple," Anna smirks. She holds out her coin purse. "We wander around with Olaf for half an hour, and then we go looking for a grocery."

Kristoff's expression went from frustrated to open-mouthed gaping in about two milliseconds flat.

"Wait, what?"

"Come on, Kristoff, you know Olaf. Do you think that he'll really be able to tell the difference between one carrot and another?"

"You'd be lying to him."

"Not really. Olaf wants a carrot that I specifically gave him. We'll just make sure that I'm the one who finds his nose. Besides, can you imagine what'll happen if we didn't find it, or refused to help? His poor snowman heart would be broken."

"… Can I kiss you?"

"Later," Anna says with a chuckle. She seizes Kristoff's hand tightly in hers. "Come on, let's go! We don't want Olaf to get too far ahead by himself. Come on!"

Giggling excitedly, Anna drags Kristoff into the alley, the blonde ice harvester laughing all the way.

_"I like this,"_ Anna thinks as she and Kristoff chase after the snowman. _"I like being able to hold Kristoff's hand in public, without having to worry about what it looks like, or caring what other people might think. I like this a lot."_

* * *

Both Elsa and Kristoff think of Anna as a little sister, Anna knows, but they're both so radically different in their interpretations of what that means.

For Elsa, it means responsibility: with their parents gone, it's up to her to take care of Anna, to make sure that she's safe. It shows in the little things, the daily incidents that wouldn't make it into anyone's diary. Elsa always reminds Anna to brush her teeth after eating a particularly sugary dessert, or the way that Elsa drops by Anna's room to tuck her in and kiss her goodnight on the nights that they can't sleep together. And while Elsa likes to have fun, her fun is planned, careful, rational; it's things like learning how to skate, or having a picnic together in the palace gardens. Elsa wants to be the mother figure that Anna no longer has in her life as well as being her sister, and she feels responsible for the Princess.

For Kristoff, it means fun. Growing up with Sven and the trolls, Kristoff has had a lot of experience with family, and he's eager to share his knowledge of familial bonds with the loving but awkward sisters. He sees Anna as a playmate, someone with whom to have some reckless fun and someone who could do with some spontaneity in her life. Kristoff wants to be the big brother that every little girl has always loved having in her life, the big brother who looks out for her without intruding, who helps her get into trouble and later has to hide from the wrath of the Queen-Mother, someone who protects her from the village boys when they get a bit too touchy-feely. Kristoff is the exact image of the fun older sibling who enjoys adventure and always wants to bring the little sister along to share in the experience. Kristoff's idea of being responsible for Anna is to carry her back to the castle after she sprains her ankle by falling out of a tree, or teaching her how to deal with raging hangovers in the morning.

It's funny, Anna reflects, on how similar yet dynamically opposite her two guardians are. Elsa is active in responsibility, yet passive in fun. Kristoff is the instigator in fun, but reactionary when it comes to responsibility. Between the two of them, Anna feels safe, loved, and worthy of attention: all feelings for which she had longed for years, trapped in the castle with a non-responsive sister and caring but misunderstanding parents. Finally, Anna feels that her family and home are at peace.

But of course, Elsa and Kristoff are far more to the Princess then just sister and brother. Between the two of them, Anna can piece together a whole relationship.

Elsa is the lover; their encounters, though rare, are often intimate, and filled with grand gestures by the Snow Queen as she tries to compensate for the scarcity of their interactions by displaying her love for the redheaded girl with dramatic acts. Unable to show the full depths of their affection in public, the pent-up emotions burst out in these illicit trysts. The normally rational and clear-headed Elsa becomes reckless in her love, and she takes such guilty pleasure in the risky affair she shares with her sister as they make love in dangerously public places. The love between the Princess and Queen is akin to the whirlwind love in dreams, where the two childhood friends finally give into their feelings and embark on an epic quest of high-octane romance. Their trysts make up for rarity with sheer fire, an intense burn that threatens to engulf both, and can only be lit in private lest the flames burn any onlookers.

Kristoff is the boyfriend. He and Anna are always in each other's presence in public, and, though obviously in love to any who watch, are surprisingly chaste in their interactions. While Anna has had Elsa beneath her with both women completely nude as they gasped against each other's lips as their hips bucked, Anna has done little more than share a few chaste kisses with the most important man in her life, and none of ever approached the level of intimacy with which the Queen and the Princess devour each other's lips. Instead, Anna and Kristoff revel in the mundane, daily romance of a girlfriend and boyfriend, the little shows of affection speaking volumes. Instead of darkly-lit bedrooms or cramped broom cupboards, Anna and Kristoff hold hands in cafés and go on dates to the market where they try on silly hats and play hide-and-seek among the stalls. The love they share is a warm campfire, lacking the ferocity and intense burning passion of the wildfire that lay between the sisters, but instead possessing a warm glow that can be enjoyed by all as they sit comfortably before the fireplace, bathing in its soft heat.

Elsa and Kristoff are such dynamically different people, Anna thinks. She loves them both so much, and she knows that both return the sentiment, but she can't help but wonder how they feel about each other. It is an odd thing, to be shared between two people who couldn't be more different

"Anna?"

Anna looks up from her hot chocolate cupped in her hands. She doesn't know how long she's been sitting in the kitchen, but the lack of feeling in her left butt-cheek tells her that she's been perched on the counter for long enough. Olaf is standing in the doorway, a goofy smile on his face. Anna grins guiltily at the carrot stuck on the snowman's face.

"Yes, Olaf?"

"Everything's ready! We're all waiting for you!"

"Oh, right, sure. You go on ahead; tell them I'll be right there in a moment."

"Okay! Better hurry up, though; we're going to make s'mores! It's a good thing that we didn't invite Marshmallow, though. I don't think he'd like them very much."

Olaf waddles out the kitchen as fast as his legs could carry him as he ran to the den. Anna can hear him hollering to the others that Anna was coming, and that they'd better not have started on the sweet treats without him. Anna sighs and hops off the counter, wincing as her butt prickles from the blood that resumes flowing through it. She looks forlornly at her cup of hot chocolate, fairly sure that it had been warm just a few seconds ago. Disappointed, she abandons it on the counter and goes to join her family.

"There you are," Kristoff says when Anna finally enters the den. He's crouched by the fireplace, marshmallow skewered on a prong he's holding over the dancing flames. Next to him, Olaf's busy trying to detach a partially melted marshmallow from his torso, the treat sticking stubbornly to the snow. "We thought you'd gotten lost again. We were about to send out a search party, you know. 'Lost: One clumsy ginger Princess who is probably destroying any suit of armour she comes across. If found, please return to castle for a substantial reward.'"

"Stop it, Kristoff," Elsa says as she cuffs him gently on the back of the head. She was leafing through the bookshelves, looking for tonight's story, but she takes the time to smile reassuringly at Anna. "Hurry up and come in, snowflake. We're about to start."

"We were discussing just how much 'substantial' is in reward terms," Kristoff continues, having too much fun teasing the Princess to obey his Queen. "I've got a silver and a few bronzes in my pocket. I was willing to chip in the bronzes, but Elsa keeps trying to make me cough up the silver as well."

"I pay your income _and_ receive your taxes," Elsa says airily as she selects a book. "Furthermore, my accountant handles your bills and finances. I am in complete control of your economics, so if I say that you separate yourself from a silver coin to ensure the safe arrival of my girlfriend, then you do it and count yourself lucky that I don't arrest you for bringing potential harm to my heir."

Anna blushes; she's still not used to hearing Elsa refer to her as her girlfriend. She also realises with a start that she's Elsa's heir so long as Elsa doesn't marry or have a child. Though not entirely sure why, Anna is incredibly warmed by the thought.

"She's my girlfriend too," Kristoff grumbles as he pinches warily at the marshmallow, which seems to show no sign of melting yet. "Where did you keep these? In your palace at the North Mountain?"

"Something like that," Elsa says cheekily as she plops down on the couch. Behind the sofa, Sven snorts and snuffles as he dozes, antlers sprouting above the back of the furniture. "Well, I'm ready. We're going to be reading '_Hansel and Gretel_' today."

"Ooh, I love that story!" Olaf beams, distracted momentarily from the marshmallow in his belly. "That's the one about the gingerbread house, right?"

"Yes, Olaf, that's right," Elsa says with an indulgent smile.

"Another family story," Kristoff pouts from his place by the fire. "You always pick the family stories whenever it's your turn to choose. What's wrong with a good romance now and then?"

Elsa laughs.

"What, in honour of you? You should be thankful I don't read '_Beauty and the Beast_'."

"And now you're just being mean," Kristoff says, giving up on the marshmallow. He takes a moment to stick his hand inside of Olaf's body and withdraw the marshmallow stuck inside the snowman, before picking him and carrying him over to the couch. The blonde man deposits Olaf on the armrest before throwing himself down onto the cushions as well with a yawn. "How on earth did Anna ever fall for you?"

"I ask myself the same question whenever I walk into your bathroom," Elsa quips as she opens the beautifully illustrated book. "Seriously, you have to tell me one day: why is there a tree by the toilet?"

"Personal reasons," Kristoff snaps, while Elsa laughs. He turns to Anna, unwilling to continue his losing banter with the Queen. "Anna? You going to sit down any time this week?"

"Come on, Anna, sit down so that we can start!" Olaf gibbers excitedly. Elsa just smiles at her sister and pats the cushion next to her.

Anna takes a moment to survey them all. Sven, snoozing peacefully behind the couch. Olaf, perched on the armrest and looking at her with a wide-eyed, hopeful stare. Kristoff, giving her a lazy grin as he runs a hand through his messy hair. Elsa, who's wearing that sexy smirk and is looking at her with a warm love shining in her ice-blue eyes.

Kristoff and Elsa, sitting side-by-side on the couch, smiling at her. Eyes both blue and brown shining with a deep-felt affection. Both of them wanting to share this precious time not only with her, but with each other as well, their blonde hair glimmering in the firelight. Both of the waiting for her. Waiting for her together.

Anna smiles and hurriedly skips to where her family sat waiting for her. She squeezes into the space between Kristoff and Elsa, tugging the book towards her so that Kristoff could see as well, Elsa relinquishing it with tinkling chuckle. Kristoff leans closer so that he can look at the illustrations, while Elsa shuffles closer so that she can read the words aloud for Olaf, who's content to merely sit back and listen.

And in that minute, nestled cosily between the two people she loves most in this world, Anna decides that maybe it doesn't matter that Elsa and Kristoff are so different. What matters in the end isn't their similarities or their differences, their likes and their dislikes, their hobbies and their peeves. What matters most is that Anna loves them both, they both love Anna, and they both love each other. Their love is not always platonic, it's not always romantic, and it's not always intimate. But it's always there, their love, and Anna decides that she wouldn't really mind if the entirety of Arendelle ever found out about this three-way affair, if they were all chased out or exiled from the kingdom. So long as she can spend the rest of her life with these two people, these two different, similar, wonderful people, Anna is content.

**Fin**

* * *

A/N: Well, that was a cheesy one-shot chock-full of way too many similes, but I enjoyed writing it nevertheless, and I hope that you guys liked reading it too ^.^

For those of you wondering about the title, I'm referring to those revolving doors with the multiple compartments that you often see at hotels and places like that. In the movie, love is referred to as an open door because it forms a two-way connection that is always open and always clear of any separation. Here, I'm likening it to a revolving door to show that love isn't as simple as a two-way street; there are a lot of intricacies to it, especially in a relationship like Kristelsanna. Each compartment of the revolving door is a different kind of love, but what's important is that the door is there, serving as a link that joins the three together. There love, no matter in what shape or form, is always there.

Anyway, enough of that. Leave a review if you have the time, please! If not, well, I hope you liked reading this anyway! :D

Till next time! Catchya later!


End file.
